The Life Card
by Anime-Angel6
Summary: Madison+Eriol, Sakura+Syaoran... A prom started everything, and what is the life card? what does it have to do wiht Clow Reed's past life...


(I do not own Cardcaptors or whatever, so don't sue me if you can't take a bad joke… _)  
  
  
  
Part 1: The Dance  
  
*3 years after all the cards were transferred*  
  
Eriol knocked on Madison's door with a cute little box wrapped in some red paper in his hand, "It's me, Eriol." Madison opened the door, oh dear, she's still in her pajamas! "Madison, I brought some cookies." He handed them over, "I made them, just for you…" "Oh, how sweet, thank you Eriol." She pecked him on his cheek, Eriol blushed… Madison took his right hand, "Come on in, I have something to show you." They walked upstairs, straight to Madison's room. Eriol pushed his glasses up a little bit, "How long do we have to keep this relationship as a secret? And why don't you want Li and Sakura to find out?" Madison took out an envelope from her drawer, "Well, I can't let my Mom find out that I have a boyfriend you know, and besides… Li still thinks that you like Sakura, and if I tell him about us now, he'll stop fighting with you, he won't even blush that much anymore!" Eriol sweatdropped, "When will you stop torturing Li?…" -_-i Madison smiled, "Never mind about that… open this." Eriol took the envelope, "What's inside?" "Just open it already." Inside, there was a card, Eriol opened it up, "An invitation? To a Ball?" "Yup, and everyone is invited, so, who's that lucky girl you'll choose to be your queen?" Eriol walked up and held her in his arms, "Well, let's see… she's sweet, beautiful, with the voice of an angel, heart like a crystal and in a dress made in heaven… the most perfect girl, just like you…"  
  
(-_-i that gives me Goosebumps… I wonder why I wrote this in the first place…um… oh well…)  
  
* Meanwhile, Sakura was at Li's for dinner, he just got back from the visit to his mother and FOUR sisters in HongKong…* (I think I have a pic of her four sis, they are all so tall and pretty… I wonder…)  
  
"I'm so glad that you are back, Li, just in time." Li was confused, "In time? For what?" "You see, Madison sent me an E~mail this afternoon, she said she's holding a prom at her mom's mansion, you know the one her family goes for vacation, right? So, we can go to the dance together, isn't that great, Li?" Li blushed, "Who else will be there?" "Um… Madison said she's invited everyone, that means all of our friends will be there." Li fell into a state of silent pondering: * So, Eriol will be there too, better have an eye on him… who knows what he's been up to lately… I will not let Sakura out of my sight for a second!* "Li, stop it, why are you squeezing my hand so hard? Li?" Li's face turned completely red, "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize…" (Welcome back to the planet Earth! ^_^ ) "So Li, what kind of dress shall I wear?" "…"  
  
  
  
  
  
* Three days before the dance, Madison got real sick, and since she couldn't go to the ball with Eriol, she wanted him to go with Sakura! -_-i *  
  
" Well, I'll just stay here with you then, and besides…" "NO! NNOOO!!! I said I want you and Sakura go together!" Madison got mad, Eriol sat down on her bed, " But I can't just ask her, and what am I suppose to do about Li? I bet my life that he's gonna kill me…" Madison coughed, " Uh…. You can use your magic to seal him away or something…" Eriol collapsed, "WHAT?" Madison was really mad now, " Eriol! You have to think of something! Or else I'll… break up with you!" Eriol stood up, and put on that serious face again, " Wait… there is this one thing that he has to do on February 29 this year…" Madison grew exited, "That's the date of the dance!" "Yes, indeed… Your fate is playing with you, Li…"  
  
* 3 AM in the morning, Eriol worked with his magic, he sent a dream to Li about the upcoming event… *  
  
On the other hand, Li was fast asleep. In his dream, he saw Clow Reed, working on some sort of spells, in a gloomy chamber. Suddenly, Clow raised his head, "Li, I've been waiting… we could have met four years ago, if you were chosen to be the master of the Clow cards, the gate was sealed after Sakura's Clow key transformed into the Star key. Again, February 29, we meet again." The shadowy place started shaking and Clow slowly disappeared…  
  
Li woke up, shocked, and confused, "What the heck was that?" He looked at the clock, (which had a cherry blossom lying besides it, how sweet… ^_^ ) it was 3:16 AM, "That's weird, I can recall everything that happened in the dream this time… Eriol must knows everything about it, but was it really Clow?"  
  
* The next day, (Feb. 27) two days before the dance, Eriol explained everything to everyone… -_ i *  
  
"… The secret entrance will open again in two days, I'll say about lunchtime, who votes for noodles in chicken soup and sushi with extra shrimp?" Madison punched him down to the ground, everyone sweatdropped… Eriol struggled up to his feet and rubbed his head, "Ouch that hurts… um, where am I? Oh yeah, Li, the decision is in your hand…  
  
to be continued… 


End file.
